Plan G
by Kali-Nineteen
Summary: Michael's constant ranting and complaining has put a toll on a certain archangel.
1. G

"I can't believe it didn't work," Michael ranted again, a bitter note in his voice. He was pacing back and forth where I was sitting on the floor, cross legged.

"Well, what did you expect?" I asked him. "Dean is as stubborn as a mule, and doesn't trust Zachariah for the life of him," I continued then paused.

Michael stopped pacing, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What are your ideas then? Because I know you don't want us to use torture again," he snapped at me.

I ignored the glare he was giving me and answered, "Just use my vessel. It'll be a little uncomfortable because he's not as powerful as Dean, but at least you'll be down on Earth." As I said this I nudged my hand at our scenery. Which was merely a snow white floor, and white skies as far as the eye could see.

Michael rolled his light brown eyes at me, and started pacing once more.

I sighed, Michael's stubbornness beginning to frustrate me. "I know my vessel doesn't have the husky voice you've always wanted, but let's face it, Dean's not going to say yes," I told him irritably.

Obviously I had hit a soft spot, because Michael's normally pasty white face turned bright red. In all normality, if I wasn't his best friend, he would have… Made me regret what I had said to him.

"If I took yours, you wouldn't have a human to go into," Michael said softly.

"I don't need to be on Earth for the Apocalypse," I replied with a snort. Michael didn't answer and continued to pace.

_That's it,_ I thought and stood up from where I was sitting.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked me, and stopped walking again.

"I'm going out to do plan B," I reported to him in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Michael frowned. "There is no plan B," he said to me flatly.

I let out an other sigh. "It's _my_ plan, if yours doesn't work," I said.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You're going out to find Dean yourself? I know that you are the best at finding people, but Castiel did something to him so he can't be found by what appears to be _any_ angel. And, we can't do anything about that until we find out what he did to him," Michael told me.

I put on a smug expression and shrugged my shoulders slightly. "I'm not necessarily going out to find him," I replied to him slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"What? I, uh, have to go," I said in a fast voice, not wanting to tell Michael my true intensions. Before he could stop me, I appeared on Earth.

It took me only a few moments to find where my vessel was once I was back on Earth. Trenton, New Jersey. I appeared in his kitchen and saw him sitting at the table, eating what looked to be Spaghetti O's.

The kid was only nineteen years old, had milky white skin, shaggy dark brown hair and light gray eyes.

I stood there for a few moments, not letting myself be seen by him. The nice part about being _the_ messenger of God, instead of just a minor once, is that I could trick people's mind into seeing me for a few minutes without a vessel, among other things. It was easier however, to do things on Earth with one.

After a few seconds of watching, I walked over so that I was behind him, squatted down and whispered in his ear softly, "Ian."

His head shot over to where I was. However, he obviously didn't see anything, because he turned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment.

"It's just stress," He mumbled to himself, and reopened his eyes. Although this time, he could see something in the corner of his eye, me. He didn't turn his head back to me though; he just sat there very still, almost like he was hoping that my image would go away.

"It's not stress, Ian," I told him, then walked over to the chair across from him, and sat in it.

Ian looked at me with a dumfounded look written all over his face.

"You're not going crazy either," I reassured him. "I'm just here because I need to speak with you."

"Who are you?" he asked me, a nervous look in his eyes.

I waited a moment or two before answering. "An angel," I said to him. "You may have heard of me before," I continued then paused. "Gabriel."


	2. LA

* * *

"What is he thinking?" a short man in his late 30s with auburn hair said to a younger blond haired man standing next to him on his left.

The blond bit his lip lightly. "I don't know, Asher. It's Gabriel though, he always has good motives. Even though he only shares them with himself until the end," he commented to the auburn haired man.

Asher swayed his head, in contemplation. "I suppose," he replied after a few moments.

Their was silence between the two men for the next few minutes as they watched cars wiz by on the small one way road in front of them. This went on until the blond man broke the silence.

"So, you think we should let Castile in on yet another rumor?" he asked Asher, who just nodded in response.

_* * *_

_I will find you,_ I thought stubbornly, and took a deep breath. I've always been able to find people easily, it was second nature to me at the least. Saying that, it made me feel strange not to be able to pin the person I wanted automatically. I had anticipated it, but it still felt like unknown territory.

So, I would have to wait until either he fell asleep, or if I could find my only non-angel friend before dark. For what it was worth, I'd have to guess that I would have to wait until either Sam or Dean fell asleep. With any luck, if I entered their dreams I may be able to tell where they are by the surroundings. If was lucky.

_Should only be a few more hours,_ I thought as I looked at the cheap silver colored watch around my- Ian's wrist.

"Poor kid," I said softly to myself. Even though I'm not as powerful as Michael technically; my vessel, Ian, was going to have just as bad of a time once I left him as Dean would have if he had said yes. After all, Michael is only a little more powerful than me and Ian is younger, and more frail than Dean. If you add it all up, you have the same unfortunate outcomes on both Dean and Ian's bodies, and there wasn't a thing that I could do about it.

_That is probably one of the reasons Dean keeps saying no to Michael._

_* * *_

"Another one?" Dean asked into his cell phone, as he drove down a narrow two-way road; there was an _almost_ weary note in his voice.

Sam, who was sitting on the passenger's seat beside him, turned his head when he heard what his brother said; however, he didn't say anything to him.

"Why should it matter? It's not like he can do anything," Dean said into the phone. After a minute he continued with a, "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

After another minute or so Dean sighed. "Fine," he said then snapped his phone shut.

"What was that about?" Sam asked him.

Dean pause for a moment then answered, "Cas heard word that the angel Gabriel has… touched Earth."

"Okay?" Sam asked, not quite getting the point. "So, what's the problem? It's not like he'll be able to find us."

"Cas doesn't think so," Dean told him, not looking away from the windshield. "He believes that he'll either enter our- my dreams, or use one of his _friends_ to find us."

Sam frowned, recalling the unhappy memory of Lucifer entering one of his dreams. "What, Gabriel thinks that if more than one archangel try to look for you together that they will find us?" he asked Dean, who shook his head.

"No, Cas thinks that Gabe knows someone that _can_ find us, that's willing to help him," he replied.

"Like who?" Sam said doubtfully.

"He's not entirely sure."

* * *

"Excuse me m'am. Have you seen my cousin? He is about a head taller than me, _really _pale, has dark black hair and is in his early 30s," I said to the red-headed, 40-something woman in front of me, stilting my English slightly.

The woman, Amy, gave me a smug look for a moment then shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't think I have," she said. She gave me a sympathetic look, then continued to walk down the side walk.

I sighed, unhappy that it took a lot more work to find him than it use to. _He must want to be unseen by angels,_ I realized miserably. I could however, sense him just faintly enough to recognize the general area he was in. Then again, I was the only angel he actually liked and the best at sensing people.

_If I can't find him within thirty minutes, I'll just go into one of Sam or Dean's dreams,_ I reasoned with myself. After all, I could find him tomorrow morning.

So, with yet another sigh and the flexing of my fingers, I continued to walk down the crowded sidewalks of Los Angeles.


	3. S

* * *

Sam laid under the blanks of his motel room bed, trying to fall asleep. It wasn't as if he didn't want to go to sleep, it's just the thought of the Devil entering his dreams again that made it hard for him to do so. _He won't do it again_, he tried to reason with himself. The thought seemingly didn't work however, because there he laid, both eyes closed, but still completely alert of his surroundings.

He took a deep breath, then relaxed his body, hoping that it would help. It did, because within a few minutes Sam was finally out like a light.

It didn't seem long until he heard someone call out his name, "Sam." Sam opened up his eyelids wearily and saw a young man in his late teens, or early 20s standing at the foot of the motel bed. He was only 5 foot 7 or so, had milky white skin, dark brown hair with strands of it over his eyes, and was wearing a white collared shirt that went untucked.

Sam sat up once he saw him, half-prepared to jump out of bed. "Who are you?" he asked the man steadily, which was the exact opposite that he was feeling.

The brown haired man walked away from the foot of Sam's motel bed, and to the window, that was only a few feet away. Blinds covered it, but so could still see out of them a little bit because one of the folds were broken. He looked out the little peep hole. "Wow, those Mounties look very jagged," he said to Sam, then cocked an eyebrow. "I'm assuming those are the Rocky Mounties."

"Who are you?" Sam repeated, starting to get even more nervous. _Please don't let it be Lucifer again_, he pleaded in his mind, having a feeling that he was dreaming again.

The young man looked away from the peephole and at Sam. "What name starts with a G, and has seven letters in it?" he replied to him calmly.

Sam's face looked blank for a moment, then gave him a weird look. "Gabriel?" he clarified.

"You can call me Gabe if you like. I already know Dean will," Gabriel said to him softly, then walked over to Sam bed once more, and sat on the end of it.

Sam continued to stare at him with a puzzled look on his face. "If you're Gabriel, why are you in my dreams? Why aren't you in Dean's?" he asked him.

Gabriel's eyes flickered to where Dean was sleeping on the bed in front of him, and to Sam's left. "He's been very irritable with angels lately. I thought he could use a break," he replied.

"So, you just go into mine?" Sam said irritably.

With a roll of his eyes, Gabriel answered, "It's better than Lucifer jumping into your dreams, right?"

Sam frowned, knowing that he was right. "What are you doing here? Trying to manipulate me so Dean will say yes to Michael?"

To his surprise, he saw Gabriel's eyes flicker with irritation. "I don't manipulate people; I tell them what they have to hear. And no, I'm not here to try to use you to get your brother to say yes. If Dean was going to let Michael in, he would have done it already," he said, but then was cut off by Sam.

"The angels gave up on Dean?" he asked Gabriel with surprise.

He shook his head. "No, only I have. You would too if all you hear day and night was Michael complaining about him. 'I can't believe that didn't work, Gabriel.' 'Gabriel, can't you do something about him?' 'Gabriel, do you have any ideas?' Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel. Don't get me wrong, Michael is my best friend; but his constant complaining has gotten _very_ old, fast," Gabriel said then let out a long sigh. "I just want the Apocalypse to be over, and I know the only way to do that is for me to tell you where the Colt is," he continued as he flexed his fingers.

"The Colt," Sam stated with a smug look on his face. "Why do I have a feeling that once we got there, we would we see a bunch of angels, ready to torture Dean into saying yes?"

"Bring Castiel with you to teleport you out if you feel uncomfortable trusting me," Gabriel reasoned with him. "Besides, what other leads do you have to follow?"

There was silence in the room for the next few moments. "Fine, just tell me," Sam said with a sigh.

Gabriel gave him a small smile. "It's somewhere in Soden, New Mexico. I'm not sure of the exact building, but I know you can find it from there," he said then stood up. "You should be the one to use it on Lucifer, not Dean. Unlike Dean, Lucifer won't kill you," he stated, before vanishing out of Sam's dream.

* * *

_Okay, let's hope this works,_ I thought grimly as I pulled myself out of Sam's dream. Once I was sitting on the concrete step leading to a vacant building again, I closed my eyes. _Good, he's sleeping,_ I thought, then was able to just barely push myself into another's dream.

I reopened my eyes and saw that he was already dreaming about something, unlike Sam. To my slight surprise however, he was dreaming about being inside a music store. The image was vaguely fuzzy however, being that I wasn't able to enter the dream completely. Another thing that I wasn't use to. _At least I was actually able to get into it though,_ I thought, still feeling surprised. Then again, the kid could only block me from finding him, not entering one of his dreams, which is my specialty.

Smirking, I took a quick glance around the building- or room rather. No one except me was in it as far as I could physically see. I turned my head around and saw the counter. I walked behind it and to the cash register, figuring that since I ended up in this spot of his dream that the kid should end up here sometime soon.

My logic proved right, because within a minute I saw the boy, Jesse, walk inside the store. His eyes looked glazed as he shifted them to look around the music store for a few moments. After awhile, I walked up to him.

"Is their anything in-particular you would like to look at?" I asked him. The boy looked at me, squinting his eyes slightly. Obviously, I was just as fuzzy to him as he and the room were to me.

After a moment, Jesse shook his head. "Not really. I just like looking around in this type of store," he replied to me.

I nodded in understand meant. "What's your favorite instrument?" I asked him causally.

He bit the bottom of his lip lightly he contemplated. "Probably the guitar," he said then paused briefly. "What's yours?"

I unknowing smiled. "The trumpet," I replied. "Guitars are nice too though."

Jesse gave me a strange look. "A trumpet? Why?" he asked me, both of his eyebrows raised.

I shrugged my shoulders. "My father had me started on it when I was young," I replied to him honestly. "I guess you don't play any instruments then, Jesse?" I said to him, letting myself slip.

"I wish I knew how to play the guitar," Jesse said with a sigh, then frowned.

"You called me Jessie," he stated, then narrowed his eyes at me. "Who are you? I thought demons couldn't find me."

"I'm not a demon, and I don't know where you are," I said to him softly. "My name is Gabe," I told him and held my hand out to him.

He didn't do anything except stare at me. I could feel the inside of my vessel tingle slightly, so obviously he was trying to do _something_ to me.

"You can't do anything to hurt me, and I can't do anything to hurt you, Jesse. It's not within either of our powers," I said to him truthfully. Actually, the only people he couldn't do anything to were God and Lucifer, because they where _much_ too powerful for him; the four horsemen because they were personifications; and me because God gave that power to me so I wouldn't have to worry about being attacked when I was going out to see people.

The tingling stopped after a few moments, and Jesse grabbed my hand and shook it. "If you're not a demon, what are you?" he asked, then let go of my hand.

"An angel," I answered to him softly. "Why did you leave Sam and Dean, Jesse?"

He boy looked away from me. "I have to keep my mom and dad safe," he replied.

"But wouldn't you keep your mom and dad safer if you helped Sam and Dean end the war? Without you, they aren't powerful enough to stop it, and if it doesn't stop without the demons winning, _everyone_, including your mom and dad, will die," I said to him. Before Jesse could turn around to look at me, I pulled myself out of his dream.


	4. D

* * *

Sam didn't know what to think at this point. He questioned whether or not Gabriel had been telling him the truth, he even questioned if he should tell Dean about the dream. Sam knew for a fact that if he told his brother about it, that he would push it off, telling him that there was no way that any angel, besides Castiel, that would help them. Then again, Sam wanted Dean's trust in him back desperately. Did he want to take that kind of risk?

Sam bit his lower lip hard, and looked to his left, at his still sleeping brother. He let go of the bite, and sighed. _I have to tell him,_ Sam finally concluded.

* * *

It seemed like my luck had made a turn for the better after I appeared in Mexico City, where I was now getting the light signal from my friend. Apparently who had already left Los Angles. It was only half an hour or so of wondering around and asking questions of people when I found his car.

It was parked in the front of a hospital parking lot. I walked up to it and observed the detail; from what was in the seats, to just over all appearance. There was no doubt in my mind that this was his car. It was a 2007 Mustang GT. How I knew it was his was the fact that it was a light green; '07 GTs didn't come in that color. That, and because of the sticker on the back window that stated, "DUI. Is it a good or bad influence?" Their was only one person who would put that on a _car_ window that I knew of who wasn't insane.

I couldn't help myself but smirk slightly, as I walked into the hospital. I glanced around the room I was in and after a moment I spotted the receptionist, who appeared to be in his late 30s. I walked up to him and gave him a small smile. _"Hi,"_ I said to him in Spanish. I then described to him my 'cousin', and asked him if he had seen him enter the hospital.

"_Yes,"_ the man, who's name was also Gabriel, told me then nudged his head to my right. _"He came in only a couple minutes ago," _he continued. _"He asked me where Sara Herrera Medina was,"_ he told me, then gave me the room number.

I smiled, thanked him, and strode off until I got to the room number, half prepared to not find him in the room. When I opened the door I was surprised to see him standing over Sara's bed, who was at the time sleeping.

His head shot up and he set his coal black eyes on me. He was dress in more causal attire than I normally saw him in, just a pair of jeans, and a short sleeved black T-Shirt.

He rolled his eyes. "No," he told me automatically in English, his voice was soft, and smooth. He then touched Sara's forehead and I heard the buzzing of the heart moderator flat lining.

"I didn't even ask you a question yet," I said to him, frowning. _Great, what does he think I want?_ I thought sourly, and started to wonder if any other angels had talked to him, and put him in a bad mood. _Probably._

He sighed and his eyes seemed to glaze for a moment, and started to slowly move them to the right side of the room. After a few seconds, he looked back at me. "Are you here to ask me the location of Lucifer?" he asked me point blank.

I shook my head. "No," I replied to him earnestly.

Once I said this his expression seemed to soften. "Good. Then what did you want to ask me, Gabriel?" he said as he walked away from Sara's body and to me.

"Can you help me find Dean Winchester, D?" I asked him.

D seemed to take his time to ponder on my question. "You mean Michael's vessel?" he replied after some time. "I don't see why not," he said then frowned. "Why can't you find him yourself?"

I explained to him the predicament that the angels were in because of what Castiel did to Dean. D sighed unhappily. "Yeah, I knew somebody else pulled a Jesus move on me again," he said when I told him about Castiel.

D then closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them. "Tucson," he told me simply then glanced over my shoulder. "I have to go, Gabe. Duty calls," he said to me, patted me on my shoulder, and then walked out of the hospital room.

* * *

"You had this dream just last night?" Dean asked Sam as he put his shoes on while sitting on the bed.

Sam nodded, feeling unsteady. Dean must have noticed because he looked up at his brother. "You do know that it's probably a set up, right Sam?" he told him.

Sam nodded again. "Yeah," he said in an airy voice.

"For all we know, if we did go to where Gabs A Lot wanted us to go, we could see him, Zachariah, and probably other angels," Dean said then stood up. "It's just like what they did with the whole 'Michael's Sword' lie," he concluded.


End file.
